omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega RP
The Omega RP is the first RP in the Omega Series. The RP took place in the Kingdom of Obel on the planet Filgaia. The RP was developed for several months resulting in it being labeled the most complicated RP in Nexxus History. =Plot= Introduction We all live in the huge Kingdom of Obel... Its the medievil ages... =Mini Games= Card Game In this game i will use a real card deck and randomly choose 1 card for each RPer, i will then multiply the card's number by that person's luck and divide it it by the maximum luck possible which ATM is 12. Note: Joker = 0, Jester = 11, Queen = 12, King = 13 and Ace = 14 Duels Duels are 1 on 1 fights, you have 3 commands... Attack, Guard, and Special. Gameplay: Attack>Guard>Special>Attack There are 5 rounds, whomever wins the most rounds wins the fight. Horse Race The horse race is simple, you must have bought a horse inorder to compete, the winner will be decided by the horse's stats as well as the RPer's Horse Riding Skills and Luck. Joust A Joust is a mini game where 2 RPers get on horses and charge at each other with Lances... now i know what you're saying... how is that supposed to work in an RP? Simple, the winner is decided by stats, by which stats you ask? By luck, horse stats, and your joust stats. I the RP creator will decide the winner by stats. =Materials= All weapons and equipment are made of a material, there are 12 materials. * Level 1 Bronze * Level 2 Steel * Level 3 Iron * Level 4 Silver * Level 5 Gold * Level 6 Titanium * Level 7 Gundanium * Level 8 Adamantite * Level 9 Runite * Level 10 Dragonite * Level 11 Rainbow * Level 12 Omega =Shopping= Throughout this RP you may purchase Weapons, Body Armor, Shields, Helmets, Arm guards, Plated Legs and Horses... There will be 3 kinds of shops, Equipment Shop, Accessory Shop and Horse Ranch. You may buy and sell equipment, accessories, and horses. =Tournaments= Tournaments are the best way to make money in this RP. All trounaments will have special prizes, along with special stipulations such as death matches, or tag team matches. There will also be a small entrance fee, you may also have a special theme music for your entrances as well as victories. You may enter the tournament will an alternate attire as a disguise as well as have an alias (nickname to put it simple). All tournaments were held by S.A.T.A.N who returned at the beginning of Omega V: Redemption were they held a tournament in the introduction. =Sign Up= Jobs * Knight * Mage * Mage Knight * Priest * Thief Elements * Darkness - Black Magic * Earth - Earth Magic * Fire - Fire Magic * Holy - Holy Magic * Thunder - Thunder Magic * Water - Water/Ice Magic * Wind - Wing Magic Summons Darkness * Mother Ship * Grim Reaper Earth * Grudiev * Nebiros Fire * Red Wolf * Salamander Holy * Unicorn * Saints Thunder * Golem * Thunda Snake Water * Frog Prince * Blue Whale Wind * Sonja * Genie Omega I